1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating linkage assembly for a movable roof of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 199 13 274 C1 describes a rollover-type folding top having a linkage assembly adjustable between closed and opened positions of the folding top. The linkage assembly includes rotationally coupled side roof supports. Two outer arms of a four-bar kinematic linkage system are respectively connected to a side roof support. A middle arm is brought together rotationally with the two outer arms. Rotational axes of articulated joints are offset-mounted with respect to one another between a middle control lever and an outer arm.
DE 43 04 028 B4 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,077) describes a mechanism for a backward-type folding top. The mechanism includes frame elements each having side bars oriented in the longitudinal vehicle direction.